wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Raoul
|-|Intro= LightWing / Canon / Page / ♌ / male / Belongs to D.A. talons away please! |-|Raoul= Appearance Pale scales, cordial smiles, shy waves. At first glance, one might think this quiet, anxious dragon is the LightWing scribe; but they are incorrect, he is the King... Raoul is a tall dragon, his build is thin and lanky. And his tail and neck are wiry, bending in odd places. His claws are small, and dull, and his limbs are toned, but not muscular. Long spikes prick up along his head, back, tail, and legs. They take up the hue of a pale grey; to a faded blue. A few small spikes align his chin and jawbone, they are the darkest indigo. Raoul's scales are made up of the palest pink, while soft lilacs, cyan, peach, and silver shimmer and dance along his body. A few gold specks sprinkle here and there, across his wings. His eyes are kind, and sullen; a misty, stormy grey forms the shade of these orbs. White cloths drape across his back and neck, as do bronze chains, and strands of peridot hang across his neck. Usually, a crown of the palest blue flowers adorns his skull, and small golden rings wrap around each bony talon. Personality Whispered words, head hung low, silent exhales... Raoul is the kind of dragon that takes someone a very long time to notice. He blends into his surroundings; and rarely says or does anything extraordinary; or even worth glancing at. He does not speak often; he just stands there, quietly, perhaps reading a scroll, or analyzing a small gem. He is used to being ignored, and has little self worth; he's doubted himself so much, he really doesn't even think his words deserve to be spoken. The dragon is always deep in pensive thought, meditating, or sweeping himself somewhere where he is not bothering anyone. He is petrified of disappointing his loved ones, or his tribe. He believes he is incapable of helping, so just peaceably stays away. He is like a shadow, a ghost of a once great dragon; the shell of shattered confidence. Some might think he is peaceful, and at one with himself, but that is wrong. Inside his mind, it is raging; thunderclaps and sheets of rain-worries and doubts swirl and storm through his skull. When he was younger, he longed to be great, and he believed he could be. Shaking off every cruel word, and degrading insult of his abusive family. Every mental and physical shove, he'd get back up even stronger. But as the years passed, he found his fear gripped him stronger then his bravery did; and eventually, his strength faded away, and he submitted to his family's malicious bidding. It took a very long time to degrade his spirit, but now, he's gone...But he keeps living, but never trying, just standing back, and watching. Like a ghost... He finds pleasure in reading star charts, or staring at the snow before his talons. His gaze is always far off, and his eyes are vacant. When he is approached, he vaguely confronts their existence, knowing other's do the same to his, but this is not out of spite. He will speak softly, perhaps a cryptic quote, or kind compliment. His words are like the delicate wisps of smoke, breathing out and flickering away, unnoticed, and harmless. He loves his family, and tribe, dearly. A gentle, and undying love. He's content giving his family their space, knowing their safe, and barely bothering them with his presence. Raoul is a pacifist, knowing harm does good to nothing. He has been told he's nothing for so long, he believes it... Deep inside him though, inside the fractured remains of his spirit. He wants to be strong again, to piece each little shard of his confidence back together. But for now, that's impossible. So he will wait, and watch, and be silent... Trivia Skills Abilities Backstory (Major wip) Uhhhh born to two high ranking LightWings, lots of high achieving sibs. Blah blah blah, parents expected him to be a soldier, he liked peace, music, and kindness. Abusive family, was forced to become a soldier, blah blah blah, did some things he regretted. Some how married the princess/queen... Relationships |-|Gallery= 39f49ab7f0e7fb105ce31f16d33b534e.jpg abbb.jpg C1N_8R2WEAABYWK.jpg fcf2c5083c753a0245cf919d16568683216e6648_hq.jpg pallid.jpg Abcy.jpg RaoulAesthetic.png|Raoul aesthetics by Morpho! Would be King.jpg Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:LightWings Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer)